


she makes dirty words sound pretty

by peraltiaghoe



Series: smutshotz [7]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Get Together, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, pre-peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiaghoe/pseuds/peraltiaghoe
Summary: okay this was panicmoonwalker's christmas gift that I never got around to finishing so here's this!!!A lil get-together smut one-shot in which Jake titles Amy's actual sex tape.There may or may not be an unfinished version of this idea in which married Amy leaves Jake a surprise when she has to leave for a work trip. (will that ever see the light??? who knows)ANYWAYYYYS enjoy boiyos.Title from Pierce the Veil's She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty. song and lyrics are completely irrelevant but I love the title okay
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: smutshotz [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784614
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	she makes dirty words sound pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panicmoonwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicmoonwalker/gifts).



_Stupid fucking Jake Peralta._

_Excuse her language_ , she thought for no reason in particular, as she hadn’t even actually said the words aloud, but _honestly_. He was the worst. He was the part of her job that made her roll her eyes every single day. He ruined a good paperwork session, sitting across from her, looking at her in _that way_ and making her feel some kind of a weird little twinge in her chest. Then he’d go and ruin it all with a stupid, demeaning joke about the title of her sex tape. 

She was rummaging through her closet, looking for the things she needed. What bothered her most about this was how _easily_ he could get under her skin. And why? Nobody else could make her quite that mad quite that quickly. It’s not like she _cared_ what he thought, right? 

Maybe it was that he was always making a scene. It seemed like his specialty was choosing the worst moments to ~~try to~~ embarrass her. He waited until Holt walked in the door at Thanksgiving. She greeted him, then turned to supervise whatever weird thing Charles was doing to the turkey. He was sprinkling the stuffing on top of the bird, which led to “Why are you putting it on top? It goes inside.”

“ _Why are you putting it on top? It goes inside._ Title of Santiago’s sex tape.” 

His outburst was met with a glare from her, but everyone else in the room, _including_ Holt, laughed. 

That was the first time she can remember Holt laughing at one of the jokes, and she was pretty sure that Jake noticed, too. Since Thanksgiving, the jokes had increased tenfold. She could barely make it through a day without a sex tape joke or two. She had even started recognizing the moments when the things she said set her up for a joke. Once she almost pointed it out to him simply because he hadn’t caught it, but she figured it would just end with him finding another way to make fun of her. 

What was worse was that he wasn’t _always_ like that. That’s where that feeling in her chest came from. If he was just some annoying, arrogant guy who made shitty jokes about her sexuality, it would be easy to hate him. But that wasn’t all there was to Jake Peralta. 

He was also the guy who would stay up with her on stakeouts, talking about the things that scared him. When it was just them, he was genuine. He would look at her and listen quietly as she told stories. He’d ask questions and prompt her for more information. He’d laugh _with her_ , not at her. She enjoyed spending time with him. She maybe even _liked_ him.

But then they’d step back into the precinct and it was like he flipped a switch. He’d hand Holt a camera that he broke and immediately tack on, “Santiago broke this,” before shooting her a look and doing that stupid smile where he bites his lip and- _god, his stupid lips._

She wasn’t sure when she came up with this idea. It never felt like a conscious decision. He’d made the joke as they were leaving work, a pretty lame joke that didn’t really land well with anyone, and it just got on her nerves _so bad_. Maybe because they had been in the evidence room together just a few moments before and he looked at her so earnestly and for a moment, she thought that maybe it wasn’t one-sided. Maybe there was something _there_ between them. Maybe she felt stupid. Maybe she was hurt. 

But she was going to _show him._

She finally found her old video camera, moving through some of the organized piles until she found the stand for it. She set it up in front of her bed, adjusting the frame until the entire bed was in view. She walked over to the other side, adjusting her pillows and bringing them a little closer to the foot of the bed. 

She felt a little nervous, if she was being honest. That’s why she went to the length of finding the video camera in the first place. She wasn’t going to use her _phone_. She didn’t want this ending up on the cloud, didn’t want Jake somehow getting his hands on what she was about to do. 

After grabbing a few more things and finally hitting the record button, she sat down on the end of her bed. She took a deep breath. Was she really going to do this? She let her hand trail across the back of her neck, thinking quietly about the potential consequences. What if he somehow found it?

A gentle laugh bubbled out of her. He’d just make some stupid joke, she was sure. That’s what he did. That’s _why_ she was doing this. 

She looked up at the camera. 

“Jake Peralta…” She shook her head, then looked down at the floor. “I’ve spent so much time trying to figure out why you act like such a jerk. I feel like every time we connect on something, you make some joke and shove it in my face-” She cut off for a moment, looking back up at the camera. “ _Title of your sex tape._ ” 

She looked down, slowly threading the first button on her blouse out of its place. “I just figured since you’re always so ready to name my sex tapes…” She trailed off as she continued unbuttoning her top. “Maybe you’d like to help me name _this one_.” 

She unbuttoned the final button, allowing the top to fall off of her shoulders. It pooled at her waist, and she pulled her arms out of her sleeves before she reached up to pull her hair out of the bun that it was in. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders, and she tucked it comfortably behind both ears. She thought she would feel more nervous, but the further into this she got, the more comfortable she was feeling. 

She let her fingers graze against the top of her breast pointedly before she looked up at the camera again. It wasn’t until that moment, when she looked up underneath her eyelashes, that she realized that she was making this _for_ him. She had no intention of ever showing it to him, but her specific movements, the way her voice hung onto his name when she said it? It wasn’t rooted in the irritation she was feeling toward him. She was doing it _for_ him. 

She was _enjoying_ the idea of him watching this, enjoying the image of him raising his eyebrows and looking at her. She could almost hear the way he’d say her name, that name that only he called her. _Ames…_ The thought spurred her on further, some twisted part of her turned on by the thought of her partner’s eyes trained on her in a way that was less than work appropriate.

“What would you call _this_ sex tape, Jake?” 

\--

A few weeks had passed since the day that she went home, bothered so deeply by his joking that she had to channel the anger into something productive. She found that since then, it was a little easier to ignore his jokes, although there was a new, unintended side effect. 

She was pretty exhausted from the case they had been working on, and when she went to speak, her words were pretty jumbled. She groaned. “Why doesn’t my mouth work?” 

“Why doesn’t my mouth work, title of your sex tape,” he replied without missing a beat. 

She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the little tingle she felt. She had an orgasm with him on her mind _one time_ (okay, _two_ times), brought up his stupid joke while she touched herself _one time_ , and now the phrase brought her frustration in a whole new way. Not just the words, but those words uttered in his voice, automatic and sure as he looked at her with that cocky little grin. She rolled her eyes again, more at herself than at him.

“I’m gonna head home,” she announced. “We clearly aren’t getting anywhere else with this tonight.” 

Jake shrugged. “I don’t know, I feel like maybe we could. Maybe we just need a change of scenery.” 

“A change of scenery? Are you suggesting we leave and take the case _with us?_ ”

Jake laughed uncomfortably. “Uh, _no_ , I’m not suggesting that. That’s against the _rules_ , Santiago.” His eyes darted between her and his car keys, and in that moment she was trying to decide exactly how many case files were in the trunk of his car. “I was just thinking, maybe if you didn’t have any plans, you might want to hang out. We could watch a movie, bounce ideas off of each other. Maybe we’d come up with something.” 

She contemplated the idea for a moment. They hadn’t hung out, just the two of them, in a while. Sure, there were the weekly Shaw’s outings, but they were rarely even the last two people there these days. She shrugged. 

“Sure, why not?” His face lit up, and she tried to pretend she didn’t see it. “But we’re going to my place. Last time I was at your apartment, I almost got lost in the clutter.” 

He waved his hand at her dismissively. “You’re so dramatic.”

“Jake, it took us twenty minutes to find your remote.”

“Alright, _fine._ We’ll go to your apartment.” He sighed, but when he looked back up at her, he was smiling. 

\--

Things had been weird between them lately, and he wasn’t sure why. Nothing had changed, that he knew of. He’d been teasing her like he always did, but she didn’t seem like she reacted the way that she used to. He didn’t know what was going on, but he did know that he missed her. 

He missed the way she’d roll her eyes and tell him to shut up, missed the way she’d punch him in the arm when his joke was actually well thought out. They’d even been on less cases together, and he missed just being with her in general. Sure, he got to see her in the bullpen and whenever the squad went out together, but things just didn’t feel the same anymore. 

He was so excited when they got assigned this case together, and he was thrilled that she agreed to hangout with him. He suggested it under the guise of working more, but he really just wanted to be around her. He thought maybe they’d watch a movie and just talk and joke about nothing, like they used to. She suggested that they order pizza to the house, and that made everything even better. It was as informal as it could get. 

He was already loosening the tie around his neck as she hung her jacket by the door. She turned to gesture to the entertainment center. 

“There are a bunch of movies over there if you want to choose one. Or we can do Netflix. Just _not_ Die Hard again,” she hissed.

He put his hands up innocently and laughed at her. 

“I’m going to go change out of my work clothes. I’ll call and order pizza, you just want the usual?” 

He nodded. “With extra cheese.” 

She traipsed out of the room, leaving him to inspect the movies she had, organized alphabetically on a shelf. He noted all of her favorite cop movies, the box set of Die Hard he’d gotten her a few years earlier when he found out she hadn’t seen all of them, and a few comedies that he was surprised she even owned. He decided they were definitely going to be watching one of those movies, so he worked to get the TV set on the right channel for the blu-ray player before he decided which one. 

After a few minutes, it seemed that he got all of the technology synced the correct way. He looked back down at the movies when something strange caught his eye. All the movies in the selection were organized title-side out except one. He pulled the case out, suspecting that someone else had just mistakenly put it back the wrong way, but when he looked at it, he was even more confused. 

It was a blank disk, in a clear, blank case. He turned it over in his hands, looking for some kind of sign about what this movie was. There was only one possibility in his mind, and it was _hilarious._

He popped the disc out of its case and put it into the blu-ray player. Amy was illegally pirating movies. _Perfect_ Amy Santiago, the woman who followed every rule she’d ever heard of, was copying movies from the internet and burning them onto discs. He laughed again as he waited for it to load because _of course_ she would do it this way, when it would be so much easier to just illegally download a movie to her computer. He’d done that a ton of times, and he’d only accidentally downloaded viruses like fifteen times. 

He stretched out on the sofa, taking up way more room than necessary. He was already grinning at the annoyed expression she was sure to give him when she walked out and saw him. He chuckled softly. What kind of movies was she illegally downloading, anyway? He’d put money on it being some old movie that had been out for fifteen years.

When the image loaded to the screen, he realized that he had _no idea_ what he was talking about. He could hear shuffling, but there was nothing on the screen but a bed. _Her bed_ , from the looks of it. Then she stepped into the frame, seemingly taking care to not look at the camera. Her eyes were trained on the floor. She bit her lip, the way she always did when she was thinking really hard about something. 

He watched as she rubbed her neck, but then she laughed quietly. The sound brought a smile to his face, and he watched as she finally looked up at the camera. 

“Jake Peralta…” 

He raised his eyebrows at the screen, then scrunched them back together, tilting his head in confusion. Did she just say his name? What _was_ this?

“I’ve spent so much time trying to figure out why you act like such a jerk.” He frowned. She was looking back down at the floor. “I feel like every time we connect on something, you make a joke and shove it in my face.” She looked back up at the camera, right into his eyes. “ _Title of your sex tape._ ”

Her voice undeniably changed in that moment, and he wasn’t quite sure what he was watching. He’d never heard a voice like that from her, but he knew exactly what a voice like that meant. But she _said his name_. So that couldn’t be what this was.

She looked down, then slowly began unbuttoning her top. The remote, much like his jaw, dropped to the floor. He scrambled to pick it up because _he should shut this off_ , but then she started speaking again. 

“I just figured since you’re always so ready to name my sex tapes…” His eyes followed obediently as she continued undoing buttons, gave a little attention to the black bra she was wearing underneath. “Maybe you’d like to help me name this one.” 

He should shut it off. _God_ , he should shut it off. She was just in the other room. She was going to be walking back in and _then what?_ Did he bring this up to her? Did he pause it so she could see that he found it? Did he ever tell her at all? Why hadn’t he shut it off yet? 

This wasn’t okay. Watching this without her permission was disrespectful. And it’s not like he would ever _get_ her permission, so it was just disrespectful to be watching it in general. But _she said his name!_

His eyes were glued to her as she let the shirt fall away from her shoulders, glued to the way that her hands travelled to her hair. He watched as strands fell loosely in waves, following her curves comfortably. She tucked her hair behind her ears, _double tucked_ , while she said _his_ name, repeated the joke that _he_ had teased her with dozens of times. 

Her fingers brushed against her chest, teasing the edge of fabric. When she looked back at the camera, a chill crept down his spine.

At that moment, Amy walked out of her bedroom. His brain was telling him to look at _her_ , to look _away_ from the other her, but there were too many hers in the room and he couldn’t look away from the one he was already focusing on. As soon as she spoke, his eyes broke away. 

She laughed quietly. “God, look how into it you are. I swear to god, if you turned on Die Hard.” 

For the second time, the remote clattered to the floor. He rushed to grab it, and he could feel his face burning as he watched her step closer to him. She wasn’t quite close enough to see the screen yet, but his hands were not cooperating with the directions he was giving them and the remote remained on the floor. 

Her voice came again, but this time it wasn’t her, it was _other_ her. Her feet froze in place as they both listened to her words, soft and seductive.

“What would you call _this_ sex tape, Jake?” 

“Oh my _god_ ,” she hissed from a distance away. Faster than he could even comprehend, she had the remote in her hands, clicking the screen off. “What are you _doing?_ ” 

He felt a little better about his current state when he looked up at her. However much heat had risen to his cheeks was undoubtedly nothing compared to hers. Her cheeks were a shade of pink that he’d never seen on a person before, and for the briefest moment, he was worried about her. Then her eyebrows were pulling together in what he could presume was anger, and he was in defense mode. 

“I– I don’t know, I wasn’t… It was _with the other movies_ , Ames. And I was gonna shut it off, but then I heard my name–”

“It wasn’t your name–”

“You _just_ said it. How many other Jake Peraltas make sex tape jokes at you?” He didn’t give her enough time to respond before he was rambling again. “Because quite frankly, if you’re cheating on me with another Jake Peralta using the _same_ jokes, I’m offended. But also––introduce me to him, he sounds so cool.” 

She was silent for a beat, and he contemplated where to take this next. There were two routes that he could see. Either he let it slide, or he teased her. He didn’t want her to be uncomfortable, but he could see exactly how things were going to go if he didn’t say anything about it. They’d choose a movie, they’d eat pizza, and they’d sit in awkward silence. He’d be glancing at her every few minutes, and she’d be basically pretending that he wasn’t even there. 

He didn’t suggest this so that they could sit silently and pretend that they didn’t know each other. He missed his friend. So really, the only solution to the problem he had unknowingly walked them into, was to relentlessly tease her until she punched him in the arm and threatened him. Then they could move on. 

“Look, I can help you think of a title for the sex tape, Ames. Let’s watch a few more minutes and I’ll start a list. I know how much you love lists.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. 

She groaned. “Look, this was a bad idea. Maybe you should leave.”

“There you go, _perfect_. This Was a Bad Idea, Maybe You Should Leave, Title of your sex tape.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Jake, seriously. You weren’t meant to see that.” 

“Okay, not quite as cohesive, but You Weren’t Meant to See That _might_ work,” he continued, smiling when she made a face at him. “I’m not sure if it fits.” 

“I’m Not Sure if it Fits.” She looked at him pointedly. “Title of your sex tape.” 

He raised his eyebrows, taking a few extra seconds to compose himself. “God, you’re just full of surprises today, huh?” 

Her cheeks, which were finally returning to a normal color, flushed again. 

He laughed quietly, then patted the couch next to him. “C’mon, Ames. It’s fine, really. It doesn’t have to be weird. We can pretend it never happened. Sit down, we’ll put on a movie, and we’ll eat pizza and make fun of each other like normal.”

She eyed him carefully, but moved to sit next to him. She set the remote down on the coffee table as he stood up, intent on choosing a different movie. He picked one out pretty quickly and then came back to sit next to her, looking for her opinion on his choice. He turned the TV back on and was completely shocked to find that though the screen had been shut off, the blu-ray player was still running the DVD that he’d originally put in. 

Displayed across the screen, much to the surprise of both of them, was Amy. She was leaned back into her pillows, bra long forgotten and hair spilling over her chest to provide her a little bit of coverage. One of her hands was on her chest, coaxing her eyes shut as she gently massaged there. Her other hand was between her legs, fingers tracing slowly over her panties--lacy and black, unsurprisingly matching the bra she had been wearing. She hummed quietly, a sound that was somehow so normal, yet _so_ dirty. He’d heard her hum dozens of times at work while she was absentmindedly doing paperwork, but he’d never be able to hear it again without thinking of this moment. He clicked the screen back off, looking at her with wide eyes. 

“I am _so_ sorry,” he began. She stared back at him, her expression greatly mirroring his. She reached for the remote, and purely out of reflex, he retracted his arm. 

That, long story short, is how she ended up in his lap. 

He pulled his arm away, and she reached further. He held it up, just out of her reach, and he _didn’t know why_. He had no intention of turning it back on. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, so he wasn’t going to turn it on again, whether he wanted to or not. But regardless of his intention, he pulled his arm away. 

“ _Jake_ ,” she warned. She sat up and reached again, and he adjusted to get away from her. Then, just like that, she was on his lap. She was straddling his hips, pinning him down with her thighs bracketing his hips. 

She stretched up to reach it, so he jerked his arm down and away from her, unable to avoid his laughter as she scrunched up her eyebrows at him. When she moved to grab it again, she fell on his lap in a way that made him inhale a little sharper than usual, but they were both so caught up in their game of keep away that neither of them missed a beat. 

Before he knew it, his hands were on her waist, trying to distract her by method of tickling. Her laughter had her collapsing onto him in a matter of seconds, and then she was leaning against his chest. As her laughter died down, they found themselves in a compromising, very sobering position. 

Her chest heaved as she leaned against him, trying to catch her breath after his tickling. As her breathing settled, she pushed away from him enough to look up into his eyes. He couldn’t be sure what made him do it. Was it the way she looked at him? The way he noticed that her eyes flickered down to his lips for the briefest second? Was it that he’d been wanting to do it for months, but had always been too afraid to try? Was it that his hands were now resting on her waist as they stared into each other’s eyes, both of them daring the other to move?

He looked away just long enough to set the remote down on the couch. She followed his movements with her eyes, but when he looked back up at her, her eyes were on him. 

Some of the details were blurry, but one thing he knew for sure was that _he_ pulled her in first. His left hand remained on her waist, where it had been steadying her after she leaned on him, but his right hand moved to cup her jaw as he kissed her. 

_The kiss_. The kiss wasn’t blurry _at all_. Every detail of the kiss was easily accessible in his memory. The way that she slid her hand up his chest, the way she sighed into his mouth. While he was the one who pulled her in, she was the one that deepened it. Her tongue met his lips hesitantly, and he welcomed her like he’d been patiently awaiting her arrival for weeks. He _hadn’t_ been. Not patiently, at least.

His hands shifted to her back, fingers splaying out on the small of her back so he could pull her closer. She hummed against his lips, her hands tracing against his chest, following the curve of his shoulder until her fingers were carding through his hair. He sighed into her mouth as she tugged gently, breaking away long enough to let her eyes travel across his face. She bit her lip, taking the time to slowly run her thumb over his bottom lip before she was kissing him with twice the intensity.

She adjusted in his lap, grinding against him in the process. He groaned softly and pulled her closer, leaning back into the couch and looking at her with narrowed eyes as she repeated the movement when she felt his responding stiffness. She redirected her lips to his neck, but he took her by surprise as his hands slid from her back and down her hips until he had one hand on the back of her thigh, the other hand squeezing her ass gently as he helped her to rock against him slowly. 

“Jake,” she whispered against his jaw, laughing softly when he tipped her face back toward his to kiss her hungrily. She obliged him for a moment, leaning her elbows against his chest to anchor herself as she rolled her hips against his, providing them both with some much-needed friction.

They worked to steady their breathing as they broke apart. He tightened his grip around her waist, leaning into her as she rested her forehead against his. He pressed a softer kiss against the corner of her mouth, grinning as she laughed quietly. Then he was kissing her again, soft and chaste until she wiggled away enough that she could pull back to look at him. 

“Jake,” she repeated, a hint of laughter still in her voice. 

He raised his eyebrows, silently communicating as they looked at each other. He watched as her eyes flashed away for a fraction of a second, down toward the couch, but then her eyes were back on his. He’d looked at her, straight into her eyes, more times than he could ever possibly fathom. This was different. It’s as if they were searching one another, saying all the endless unspoken words that had been building between them in recent months, yet neither of them said a word. 

Her tongue flicked across her bottom lip quickly before her teeth replaced it, and he recognized the gesture, the same one he’d seen at the beginning of the video: she was thinking, weighing her options. She stared down at the couch as she chewed on her lip, her eyebrows drawing together slightly.

“Hey,” he said softly, bringing his hand up to her jaw to tip her face back toward his. She looked into his eyes and he watched as she slowly released her lip from between her teeth. Then she turned her head away, knocking his hand away from her face, and he was _sure_ that he’d done something wrong. They kissed, and there he was getting all soft, touching her face, being _weird_.

But then she grabbed the remote. 

He raised his eyebrows as she hit the rewind button. She shifted in his lap again, earning another tightened grip on her waist, which she laughed gently at. Was she turning it back on? What was _happening?_ This isn’t how he expected this night to go at all. 

“Ames…” He trailed off, unsure of what he even wanted to say. But then _she_ was kissing _him_. She was pulling him closer, fingers threading through his hair and she made a quiet little satisfied sound when he moved his hips against hers and he was going to _die_ , how was he supposed to survive this? He _could_ die, that would be perfectly fine with him. Maybe he _already_ died and that was the explanation for this insane fucking situation he was in. 

She broke the kiss and leaned away from him, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Then her focus was back on the remote, where she appeared to be hitting a few buttons before she leaned off of his lap enough to set it down on the coffee table behind her. 

Within seconds her mouth was back on his. His hands inched up underneath her top, where he was distracted enough by how soft her skin was that he didn’t immediately register the sounds coming from the tv. 

“What would you call _this_ sex tape, Jake?” 

He broke the kiss, craning his neck around her to confirm that she _did_ actually turn it back on. She practically started it over. Her hair was already down, but the only article of clothing she’d removed was her top, which was still hugging the same hips that his thumbs were tracing patterns on in real time. 

When he kissed her again, every thought had evacuated his brain but one: he _wanted_ Amy Santiago. 

And she wanted him, too.

He’d felt desire probably thousands of times in his life. Hell, he was no stranger to feeling this same desire for _her_ even, albeit from a distance and buried deep under every joke he could muster. But this feeling, the one where he had Amy on his lap, her hips rotating against his, her nails sliding up the back of his shirt while her tongue felt more confident against his by the second, this desire was something completely different. 

He could picture every moment that he’d longed for her. Those times when they were out late for a stakeout and she’d lean her head on his shoulder for _just a minute_ before she caught herself nodding off, moments where he’d want to wrap his arm around her waist and settle his jacket around her shoulders to fight off the impending shiver that he always knew was coming. Times when he was home alone and god, he _missed her_ , but how was he supposed to say that? So he’d send a screaming goat video so he could laugh at her reply. Besides, he knew he’d get to see her smile the next day as she recounted how she was doing a crossword quietly and the video _scared the hell out of me, Peralta._

 _Peralta_ , the way his name rolled off her tongue like it belonged there, a hint of acidity at times that only spurred him on further. When she’d say his name more softly, safety from the rest of the world when she could tell something was bothering him. _Jake, what’s going on?_ That time she’d grabbed his hand at the funeral of a close informant and squeezed gently, nodding her head slightly as he wiped a tear from his eye. She stayed strong for him the same way that he’d stayed strong for her in other scenarios. 

The times he’d watched her laughing at someone else’s jokes, leaning into someone else’s shoulder as they all got drinks together. He wanted her to be happy, but it was so hard to watch.

Other times, longing for moments like these. She’d look at him in that way and _god_ , she was flirting, right? He’d think about it all night, the way she looked at him when he honestly said _okay, first of all, you know it turns me on when you use the word rabbi, and that’s unfair in the work environment._ Seriously, like she was calculating, a hint of a smile on her lips and it didn’t even matter that they were at a crime scene, he wanted to kiss the look off of her right there, wanted to get her in the back of the patrol car, thought about it that night. _A lot._

A soft laugh from the screen caught his attention, tearing him away from his thoughts. Her voice was low and breathy as she repeated his name, a sound he’d imagined a hundred times but never actually thought he would hear. 

She trailed kisses down his jaw and onto his neck, fingers intent on unbuttoning his shirt as he watched her working at her own button on the screen. She stood up, sliding her work slacks down her hips and then sitting back down on the edge of the bed while she guided them all the way down her legs. _Slowly,_ so slowly, and she _knew_ what she was doing to him, he could tell by the way she glanced at the camera from underneath her eyelashes, her perfect lips pulling into a smirk. She was daring him to look away, but he wouldn’t. 

Actual Amy was tag-teaming him with movie Amy, finding that sensitive spot on his neck and returning to it each time movie Amy made a quiet sound. She had just gotten the last button on his shirt undone, quickly helping him to guide it off of his shoulders, when on-screen Amy started talking to him again. 

“Maybe I should just tell you all the things you do that bother me.” She said it nonchalantly, like she was sitting across from him at work and not trailing her fingers teasingly along her inner thigh, playing with her lacy waistband. 

She reached her hands behind her back, and he expected her to shrug her bra off slowly, like how all her other movements had been, but she shrugged it off of her arms and tossed it to the floor in one swift movement. He hummed quietly, half in response to her teeth grazing against his neck and half in response to the way she adjusted her hair against her chest, pushing her breasts together and tipping her head back momentarily as she played with them for a moment. Her eyes fluttered open, and the smile that spread across her lips could only be described as devilish. One hand strayed away and her painstakingly slow pace was back, so he took that as an opportunity to give the woman on his lap some much deserved attention. 

She shifted against him as he pulled her face back to his and he groaned at the tension she rubbed against. His jeans were growing increasingly more uncomfortable as the moments passed, but he wouldn’t dare do anything about that without her suggestion. 

He inched her shirt up her back as he kissed her, trying and failing to unclasp her bra as effortlessly as she had. She giggled onto his lips when he finally got the clasp undone, then she pulled the straps out of her t-shirt, leaving Jake looking at her like she’d just done a magic trick. Just as he was about to comment on it, movie Amy began talking again. 

“Your jokes, obviously, are number one. That’s what got me here.” She gestured to her bed, then returned her hands back to her chest. Jake watched closely, letting his eyes stray only long enough to award her another kiss. 

“You know what one of the _dumbest_ things about you that bothers me is?” She paused, like she was waiting for him to answer, but she filled the silence with a contented sigh. “Your stupid fucking tie.” Her fingers moved between her legs, and he couldn’t tell if she was teasing him or if she was teasing herself. Maybe _both_.

He let his hands explore underneath her shirt until they were on her chest. He watched her on the screen for a moment, experimenting with his movements until he was pretty sure he was touching her exactly the way she was touching herself. The soft little sounds she was making had him completely disregarding the movie and turning all his attention toward her. He would do just about anything to continue being the one making her sound like that. The fact that her hips moved against his at a completely new rhythm was just an added benefit. 

“You never used to wear a tie,” she continued, “so I never knew how distracting it would be when you started doing it.”

Amy pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. He immediately replaced one of his hands with his mouth, trying to replicate the same movement he was making before with his tongue.

“Jake,” she whined as she arched closer to him, fingers carding through his hair. 

Movie Amy hummed, much more in control than she currently was with him. “So now that you wear the tie, every time you say something stupid I picture dragging you to the evidence room by the tie and shutting you up.” 

He laughed into her chest, allowing his tongue to flick against her a few more times before he addressed what she’d said. “How exactly did you plan on shutting me up?” 

She laughed softly, one hand on the back of his neck and one in his hair as she pulled him closer into her chest. He laughed with her, then returned his tongue to its previous endeavor. If that was how she was going to shut him up, he didn’t mind _at all_.

“Then there’s your voice,” movie Amy continued. She hummed softly, but Jake was too caught up in her in front of him to even notice. 

She adjusted again, pulling back off of him a little. He looked up at her, dazed and desperate, eyes flickering longingly from her face, down her body and back up. He craned his neck up to press a gentle kiss against her lips when he noticed her biting her lip again. This kiss was different than the last one. It was soft. It was slow. It was _we can stop if you want_. It was encouraging, but not pushy. It was all those little moments where they’d given tiny pieces of themselves to one another. All the laughs, the handful of tears, the _I’ve got your back_ s among other promises, the glares and the teasing, all the memorized favorites and orders and scars, all the memories that led to this moment. 

He knew.

He had known for a while. 

If he were asked who knew him better than anyone else in the world… It’s her. 

It’s always been her. The moments where his attempts to get close to her were disguised behind cheap bets all the way through the first time he told her he had feelings for her. The friendship and every argument, each moment of borrowed strength lent by method of hearing her laugh, by being on the other side of that sparkly look in her eyes on the odd occasion… He had been falling for her for months. Maybe even _years_. 

As his thoughts spun further, her hands slid down his chest. He was thoroughly distracted by the million thoughts unravelling throughout his brain, but she snapped him right out of it when she pulled at the button on his jeans. 

“Ames,” his voice was strained as he spoke, “are you–”

She cut him off with another kiss as she delved her hand beneath denim, pulling his eyes shut tight with a little groan. She bit his bottom lip, then started her way down his body. He was arching toward every place where she pressed her lips, whining softly, touching her anywhere he could as she sank further down. 

She slid off the edge of the couch so that she rested between his thighs, and he watched through narrowed eyes as she hooked her fingers through his belt loops and gently tugged them down. She smiled at him–– _god_ she had the prettiest smile––and raised her eyebrows, waiting for some sort of signal to continue. 

He reached out, and maybe it was the wrong thing to do, but he didn’t even think about it. Movie Amy was talking about him, but he didn’t even listen to what she was saying because actual Amy Santiago was in front of him, looking up at him with desire in her eyes and nothing else mattered in the entire world but her. So he touched her face gently, and that was all the encouragement she needed. 

Her hands scaled across his outer thighs, her fingertips ghosting across his skin, almost making him shiver. They stared at each other with an intensity that Jake was sure he had never experienced before, but then her eyes flickered away from his. She glanced down at his lap, at the navy polyester blend pulled taut, hugging his erection with nowhere near the pressure he was craving, and he was fairly certain that she could hear his heart beating out of his chest the way that he could hear the thrumming in his ears. She inched her hand to his inner thigh, her eyes intent on his as she slowly palmed over the fabric, featherlight touch still making his breath hitch. 

She hummed softly, her eyes now closely watching every movement her hands made. Her lips parted slightly as she applied a little more pressure, wrapping her fingers around him and experimenting with gentle touches, slowly trailing up his length, twisting her wrist until she was fully gripping him, dark eyes flashing back to his face and _fuck_ , she was so pretty and he loved that beautiful smile, wanted to see it all the time, wanted to––

He lost his train of thought, fists tightening on the couch cushions as she relentlessly teased him. She could tease him––fuck, she _should_. He welcomed it, deserved it, wanted it, wanted literally anything she would give him, wanted her eyes on him like this, her hands, her attention, and if the way he got that was sitting through some of the slowest and definitely the sexiest teasing at her hands, he was game. She could put a stop to everything and he would be happy to just sit next to her and watch movies like they’d planned, but this was just as good. 

He whined softly when she released him, pressing her palms on his thighs again and slowly dragging them up toward his waist. When she got there, her fingers curled around the fabric. She looked to him for approval, and he hoped that his his hips pushing toward her was enough approval because his brain wasn’t in the position to make words. 

Thankfully, it was enough. She pulled the fabric down, adjusting it to accommodate his length as she finally freed him, finally gave him the image of her lips pulling into a smirk as her eyes sized him up, her tongue darting out across her bottom lip, swollen from his kisses. Then her fingers were wrapping around him again, squeezing lightly at the base of his cock. She dragged her hand up slowly, and he relaxed into the sofa despite having never felt less relaxed in his life. 

“This okay?” She asked, repeating the motion a few times before he managed out a breathy hum of appreciation. She watched as his chest rose and fell evenly, his eyes screwed shut, but his lips slightly open to release the soft sounds that occasionally accompanied his breathing. 

Suddenly, movie Amy whimpered. Jake opened his eyes, almost entirely forgetting about the movie in the background. “Oh my god, Ames,” he whispered. 

He was distracted, and she used that to her advantage. His hips rocked forward as a new sensation overcame him, her tongue sliding across him, warm and wet as she took him into her mouth. He moaned quietly, one of his hands moving up to push her hair out of her face and hold it there. 

He spent his time split almost equally between watching her looking up at him under her eyelashes, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open (and ultimately losing his battle), and watching her on the screen. He was enamored with her, the way she arched her eyebrow as she spread her legs, daring him to look away as her hips moved against her efforts. Two of her slender fingers were pumping into her, her middle finger on her other hand rubbing quick little circles on her clit. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered, overenunciating the hard _k_ sound. “God, you’re hot.” 

As if on cue, movie Amy spoke. “ _Ah––Jake–_ ”

His hips bucked forward unintentionally, a long groan erupting out of him. He looked down at Amy, checking in on her after he’d just practically thrusted into her throat. She slid him out of her mouth, her hand quickly replacing it, her movements gliding against him. 

Movie Amy continued. “Any title ideas yet?” 

Amy giggled between his thighs. “You like that?” He tipped his head back, his labored breathing providing enough of a reply, but she continued regardless. “You like when I say your name, _Jake?_ ” He rutted into her hand, eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She laughed again. “Awh, _Jake_ , what’s wrong?” 

His hips rocked forward of their own volition, Jake practically growling in response. She was smirking at him, laughing as she twisted her wrist next to her face and _god_ he wanted to watch this forever, why did he keep closing his eyes? Just as she was about to slide him back into her mouth, a knock at the door startled them both.

She let him go and they both stared at each other silently, eyebrows raised for a moment, waiting to see if the knock happened again. When it did, Amy grabbed a blanket from the other side of the couch and wrapped it around herself quickly. 

“The pizza,” Jake whispered when the realization hit him. 

“Oh my god,” Amy whispered back, looking around for something to put on.

“I’ll take care of it,” Jake shot back, already pulling his jeans back on. “One second,” he said a little louder, directed at the door. Amy clicked off the TV as he ran to the door, struggling to pull his wallet out of his pocket. 

He opened the door just a crack, enough to slip out without the man being able to see in. 

“Hey, sorry, I was–” he hesitated for a quick second, “sleeping. Forgot I ordered food.”

The man looked at him suspiciously, but ultimately didn’t care enough to say anything. “Right. Whatever, man. Here’s your pizza.”

Jake fumbled with his wallet for a moment, but successfully produced some cash and handed it to him, telling him to keep the change before he made his way back into her apartment. 

She was in the kitchen, blanket still wrapped loosely around her as she leaned on the counter, seemingly just staring at the wall.

He peered around the side of the cabinets curiously at her. “Ames? You okay?” 

She murmured a quiet _mhm_ , not turning to face him as he set the pizza down on the center island. He turned back toward her, snaking his arms around her waist. She hummed quietly as he pressed warm kisses between her shoulder blades. 

“It seemed like the delivery guy didn’t believe that I was just in here taking a nap…” Jake trailed off, his kisses moving up over her shoulder blade and toward her neck. She leaned against him a little, sighing as the kisses got hungrier. “Guess I’m not that good of a liar. Not charismatic enough or something.”

She scoffed softly. “Not charismatic enough,” she repeated, barely a whisper.

“What?” He whispered back, his lips just below her ear.

“Was this a mistake?”

Jake took a step back, hands still on her waist. “What?” 

She turned to face him. “Jake…” She shook her head and looked down at the floor. “I’m not… This isn’t just–”

“Hey,” he said gently. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. She stared back for a moment, taking a deep breath before she looked away again. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I can leave if that’s–” 

She shook her head again. “I, um… it’s not that. It’s just–” She shook her head, then pulled her hair out of her face with the hand that wasn’t holding the blanket. “This is so stupid.”

He laughed quietly. “Nothing you do is stupid, Amy. What is it?”

“I think I like you,” she said quickly, words all rushed together. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “...Okay?” He smiled, like he’d known that all along. “I think I like you, too.” 

“No,” she said sternly, nudging his hand off of her face. “Like… I’m not just attracted to you, Jake. I think I _like_ you. Like…” She trailed off. 

“Romantic stylez?”

She met his eyes again, and she smiled shyly at his genuine look. He returned his hands to her face, taking another step closer to her. His thumb rubbed little circles against her cheek for a moment, then he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Amy,” he paused to laugh for a moment, “I have had feelings for you for… I don’t even know how long. But a long time.” He shook his head, still against hers. “I pushed them away for so long that I think I tricked myself into believing they weren’t there for a second.” He pulled back so their heads weren’t touching and he could look into her eyes again. “But they were always there.”

She interrupted him with a kiss and he obliged her for a moment, but then he pulled away with a little chuckle. “I like you, too, Amy.” 

She smiled at him for a moment before she leaned in to kiss him again. Within a few minutes, the blanket was at her feet, all but forgotten as she pulled him closer. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Jake murmured with a laugh, littering kisses from her lips down to her jaw. “How come you got to tell me all the things that bother you about me, but I didn’t get to do the same to you?” 

She raised her eyebrows mischievously at him. “Oh, is that something you want to do?” 

“I mean, it only seems fair, don’t you think?” He bit his lip, trying to stifle the huge grin that was threatening to take over as she took his hand and led him toward her bedroom. 

Once they were in her room, she sat on the end of her bed. She was in the same spot he saw her in on the video and, for a moment, he couldn’t shake that out of his head. She was sitting on the bed, completely naked, but she was just waiting patiently for him to start. 

“Well?” She prompted after a moment. “Aren’t you going to start?” 

He laughed softly, brushing a curl off of his forehead. He walked closer to her. “Well, your–”

“Take off your pants.”

“What?”

“Take off your pants, Jake.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, walking until he was standing directly in front of her. “You’re so _bossy_. That’s the first thing about you that bothers me.” He said it with a straight face, but he was already pulling his pants off by the time he finished his sentence.

She laughed, keeping her eyes on his face as her hands made their way down past his hips. He leaned down to kiss her again, making a quiet sound in the back of his throat as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Your laugh,” he began, hips slowly swaying back and forth as she guided him, one hand on his waist, the other stroking him at her deliberate, torturous pace. “Your laugh bothers me because I can’t get enough of it.” A muffled groan escaped his lips as he lost his composure for a moment. “I swear to god, if we could package your laugh, it would be the next street drug epidemic.” 

“Shut up,” she replied, pulling him with her as she lay back against the bed. He chuckled gently, crawling up her body and peppering kisses across her on his way up.

“Your face,” he whispered. He brushed his lips against her chin, following it up with a little peck to her lips, her nose, and finally her forehead. “Because I can always tell what you’re thinking, even when you don’t say it.”

“You can _not_ ,” she protested, but she couldn’t stifle her smile.

“Like when I don’t make a title of your sex tape joke when I obviously had the opportunity to.” 

He went in to kiss her again, but she turned her head. “I’m sorry, what?”

He dipped his head into her chest, his laughter rumbling against her skin. He pressed a few soft, wet kisses there before he looked back up at her. “You always look so proud when you think you beat me to the punchline.” 

“Oh my god,” she shook her head. “You were letting me have that?” 

He rested his head on her chest, marvelling up at her. “You didn’t think I actually wouldn’t catch _do it quick so we can get it over with_ , did you?” 

She pouted her lip, upset that he had been a step ahead of her the whole time. 

“Oh, stop it,” he shook his head, ghosting kisses across her chest and moving down toward her belly button. 

“Why don’t you make me?” She breathed, arching her hips toward him. 

He chuckled softly, curling his fingers around her waistband the same way she had done to him. He inched both her leggings and her panties down a bit, pressing a wet kiss to her hipbone as he did. He paused and littered a few more kisses there before sliding her clothes down another inch or so. She groaned, her hands moving down to ~~help him~~ _make him_ move faster. 

He kept his hands in place, refusing to let the fabric move down past his fingers. His laugh was husky, and she let out another little frustrated groan as she gave up on speeding him up. “You’re impatient,” he commented, pausing to kiss newly exposed skin, “which bothers me because it’s so hot that it’s distracting.”

She hummed. “No, no distractions. Keep your focus. Jake, I need you.” 

He shook his head at her, mimicking her voice. ‘“ _Jake, I need you_ ,’ is _not_ less hot and distracting.”

She raised her eyebrow at him, and he was simultaneously turned on and a little afraid of the look in her eyes. “Bet I can distract you into giving me exactly what I want.” 

“I bet you can, too,” his laugh was muffled by his lips on her skin. He dragged the fabric a little lower, chasing it down with carefully placed kisses.

“ _Jake_ ,” she whined, “please.” 

He shook his head, and she could feel him smiling as he kissed her again. “That might convince me.” 

“Jake…” She trailed off, propping herself up so she could look at him. Her breath trembled as he pulled her pants down _just_ a little lower, placing a longer kiss there, biting softly and tracing his tongue back up to her hip. “Please. I wanna feel you so bad.”

He worked her pants down to her mid-thigh, exercising every bit of self-restraint in his body when she immediately spread her legs as far as she could manage with both his hands and her leggings still on her. 

“C’mon, Jake,” her hips stirred underneath his hands, and he kept his eyes trained on her face. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” she rolled her hips toward him again, and he groaned softly. 

He settled between her legs, his lips hovering just above where she needed him. “That’s exactly why I want to take my time,” he said, his voice just above a whisper. He pressed one soft, closed-mouth kiss exactly where she was craving the contact, then immediately dipped his head to kiss the inside of her thigh. 

“I was not this mean to you,” she whined. She hummed softly as he nibbled his way down her thigh, making a little more noise when he stopped to suck on a particular spot. She was quiet as he pulled her pants all the way off, and he chuckled softly when he looked up at her from his place where he’d moved off of the bed. She had her arm thrown over her face so that it was covering her eyes. Her other hand was touching her lips, parted slightly as she breathed through every touch he awarded her. He started at her ankle, interspersing kisses, tongue tracing patterns. He could hear the soft sound building in her throat, could hear it intensify when his teeth scraped the sensitive spot on her lower thigh. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he had kissed his way all the way up, pausing to suck on the sensitive skin right next to where her thigh met her body. 

“Please,” she repeated shakily, her back arching to shift her hips just a little closer to him.

He laughed, his fingers finally settling between her legs. He hummed as he touched her, laughing again as she spread her legs further, opening herself up to him more. “Only because you’re asking so nicely,” he teased, his thumb barely ghosting against her clit. “God, you’re so wet,” he growled. 

Before she had to time to plead with him again, his tongue was on her, swirling and tracing out tiny little circles on her clit, the same way her fingers had done in the video. Her fingers locked into his hair as she arched closer to him, pleasured gasps littered between shaky breaths. He slid one finger into her, giving her time to accommodate before adding a second, pumping them vigorously into her until his name was tumbling out of her mouth, a fast-paced chant that would probably present itself in all of his dreams for the foreseeable future. 

“Jake, Jake, _fuck_ , yes, don’t––” She paused to take a deep, shaky breath. “Fuck, don’t stop, don’t––” He was having trouble controlling his grin as her fingers tightened in his hair, her thighs clamping around his head as he carried her through her orgasm. He pressed gentle kisses across her torso as her legs relaxed around him. He climbed up her body, lips attaching to her with each movement. She moved toward each kiss, her sighs and hums sounding content and a little exhausted. 

He collapsed next to her on the bed, his hand grabbing at her hip, rubbing his thumb there. She made a sound next to him, shifting so she could grind against him, his dick pressed hard against her. He groaned, his grip on her hips tightening as she wiggled closer to him. 

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me?” She asked, looking over her shoulder at him. 

He tipped his forehead against her shoulder, rutting closer to her as he took a deep breath. “Wasn’t sure if that’s what you wanted.”

Her hips moving against him made it difficult for him to focus. “It is. Do you?”

“God, yes,” he whispered. “We need a condom––”

“On the pill,” she informed him, adjusting so she could reach between her legs to wrap her hand around him. He groaned quietly as she pumped him in her hand, squeezed her hip when she slid him against her, positioning him.

He pushed into her so slowly, offering her every opportunity to change her mind. He still wasn’t sure this was real. How could it be? How could he be here with _her_ , in _her_ bed, hearing _her_ voice cry out his name in pleasure, feeling _her_ fingers locking into his hair, scratching at the back of his neck as she held onto him? _Her_ , the woman he’d been sitting across from for years, the woman he’d been teasing and competing with, arguing with and assisting at work, getting closer and closer with until he considered her his best friend. 

How could it be her tongue on his, mingling with his and sharing her taste on his tongue? He loved his life, and he had some pretty kick ass dreams, too. This exceeded every dream he’s ever had. About her, about being a detective, about anything. 

He was with Amy Santiago. 

He was feeling the soft skin on Amy Santiago’s thighs as he snaked his hand between them. He was feeling Amy Santiago arch toward him, rotating her hips and pulling herself closer with a hand on the back of his thigh. It was her voice calling out his name between breathy sighs and hums. It was _her_ , and everything about her was amazing. 

He still wasn’t quite sure how this all happened. Dumb luck, he was pretty sure. He wanted to think that it was meant to happen, that he would’ve ended up in this position at some point whether he’d found that movie or not, but he was acutely aware that there was an ending to this story where he was on the other side of her door, walking himself home alone. 

He sighed into her neck, pulling her closer with the hand on her hip. “You feel so good,” he breathed there, following it up with finding the spot on her neck with his tongue that he’d been wondering about for months. Just a passing thought, here and there, when she’d stretch or crane her neck to see what he was doing. Would that spot drive her wild? 

It did. 

She bucked toward him harder, pulling a groan out of him and causing him to punctuate his kiss with a sharp bite, which sent her hips flexing back toward his again. He ghosted his lips across the bite, a silent apology, while she took control of the position. Her hand on his thigh provided her leverage to pull herself to him harder, faster, all while still rotating her hips and _fuck_ , he was getting close and her soft little sounds at every motion were not helping.

“Keep talking,” she whispered.

“Fuck,” he breathed, “fuck, Ames, you’re so good––so good–” He whined at the loss of her as she pulled away, but she quickly adjusted, bracketing his thighs with hers and shifting until he rolled onto his back. He immediately grabbed two handfuls of her chest, and she laughed as she leaned against his chest to capture him in a kiss. This was _good_ , hands roving all over one another and she was grinding against him and it was _so_ distracting, but fuck, he wanted to be inside her again. 

He thought she was giving him exactly what he wanted when she reached between them and took hold of him, but then she was pumping him in her hand, so close to where he wanted to be, but not quite there. He pushed himself up to let his tongue explore her chest, groaning as she applied a bit more pressure in her ministrations. 

“Help me, Jake.”

He quickly let his hands slide from her chest down her sides, between them. He gripped himself, adjusting to position himself, but then she was stopping him. 

“No, no––” She placed her hand over his, still wrapped around his cock, and guided him back and forth slowly. He leaned back, closing his eyes as Amy moved his hand for him. Then she let go, placing her hand above his. “Help me.” 

He nodded, eyebrows creasing as he did as he was told, slowly stroking himself with her. He groaned, low and quiet. “Ames, Amy–– _Ames_ ,” he shook his head, almost incoherent as the sensations took him over. “Want you so bad, let me, _please_ –” He tipped his head back, an unintentional moan interrupting him as she twisted her wrist, her pressure changing compared to his slow, steady movements. He wanted her, knew that if they kept this up for too much longer it would be over, and yet he didn’t stop––because she didn’t tell him to stop. 

“Amy, please. I want you _so_ –” He cut off on another sound when she sped up momentarily. “So bad,” he finished breathlessly.

“That’s _exactly_ why I want to take my time,” she used his words from earlier, and he groaned again. She giggled softly as she watched his lips repeatedly form the word _fuck_ , so softly that it was barely audible at all. “You look so good like this,” she added softly, her free hand brushing a loose curl off of his forehead. 

He trailed his free hand between her legs, and he watched through narrowed eyes as he distracted her from her own endeavor. She kept her hand on him, though her movements were slower and less concentrated. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered longingly. He kept his eyes on her, talking to her as though his thumb wasn’t rhythmically flicking against her clit. She was clearly losing composure already, but he crooked a finger inside of her anyway. Two could play at that teasing game, and he intended to show her that he was pretty good at it. 

Better at it than he thought, because when his second finger joined his first, she let go of him completely. His other hand left his body, pressing against her lower back to keep her steady, and as badly as he wanted to fuck her, he absolutely wouldn’t mind making her come like this. 

“Okay, _okay_ ,” Amy exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. He grinned at her, slowly pulling his fingers away. He didn’t have time to tease her about it before she was sinking down onto him. 

His hands moved to her hips, gripping her and helping her to meet him halfway with each snap of his hips. Their concentration left them silent save for their shaky breathing, the sounds of their bodies colliding, and the occasional satisfied hum. He could feel that he was getting close, could tell that she wasn’t far either, and he clung to his self-control, held onto every bit of restraint that he had. His thumb found its way back to her clit, rubbing intermittently until her nails were pressing into his chest.

“Don’t stop,” she commanded. One time, breathy and full of desire, and it took everything he had to not lose it right there. He kept up his efforts, pulling her to him faster, but all of a sudden she was in control of it all. She pulled his hands off of her, lacing her fingers with his and pressing them into the mattress at his sides. Each movement was rhythmic, slow and sure, right up until they weren’t. There was no warning, just a shift from her breathy sounds to something more substantial. 

“Jake, Jake–– _oh fuck_ –– _ah_ , mmmm…”

And she was clenching around him and before he knew it, he was teetering over the edge, saying her name like a prayer, and _god_ , he didn’t really pray much, but if it felt like this––he might. 

She leaned into his chest, his hands immediately disentangling from hers to slide up her back. She kissed him softly, his hands moving to hold her face while hers tangled in his hair. They stayed that way for a moment, sharing gentle kisses and letting their breathing return to normal before she shifted off of him, collapsing onto the bed next to him. 

He turned to wrap an arm around her. He didn’t even care that he was the big spoon, because he was with her. 

She tilted her head back so she could press her cheek against his for a moment, closing her eyes and nuzzling closer. “I’m really glad we got a change of scenery.” 

He laughed, unable to stop himself from giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. He hoped she didn’t mind. “Me too. And just so we’re clear, I was totally joking earlier about you being bossy bothering me. I definitely want you to tell me what to do if this happens again.” 

“ _If?_ ”

Jake laughed, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. “I didn’t want to assume.” 

“I mean, I think we’re too stupid good at it… Should we really restrain ourselves from something we’re _so_ good at?” She laughed as he looked at her with a huge, goofy grin. 

“I like you, Ames.” 

“I like you.” 

They snuggled back together for a moment, breathing each other in. He couldn’t help pressing his lips against her exposed skin every few seconds, like his lips were a magnet drawn to her. He didn’t want to stop even if he could. This still barely felt real, barely felt like he was really holding a _very_ real Amy Santiago in his arms, feeling her breath on his chest, hearing her laughter float through the room. 

After a few minutes, Jake groaned quietly. “Pizza.” 

She laughed, moving so she could get off of him. “There he is––always thinking about food.” 

“I am _not_ ,” he whined, following her out of bed. She opened a drawer on her dresser, rifling through and then tossing a pair of plaid pajama pants at him. “Are these men’s pants?” He asked. 

“They’re mine,” Amy replied quickly, going through some other drawers to find clothes for herself. “But yeah. Men’s pajama pants are just comfier.” She pulled a new pair of underwear onto her hips, then pulled a t-shirt over her head. She turned back to look at him. “Thought those would be comfier than your jeans––if we’re still watching movies, I mean.” 

He grinned at her, pulling them onto his body. “You don’t think the double plaid will clash? With my shirt, I mean?” 

“I just thought you wouldn’t wear one…” She looked seriously at him as what he was leading toward occurred to her. “ _Jake._ You’re not wearing my math camp t-shirt!”

He laughed, following her out of the room. “But it’s so big on you! It would fit me perfectly!” 

She glared back at him on the way to the kitchen. She didn’t say anything, so he continued. 

“Jeez, if I didn’t know any better, I might think you’re trying to make it easier for yourself when you undress me again.”

She poked at the buttons on the oven, turning it on to reheat the pizza. He pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the center island. She looked back at him, her eyebrow arched, and shrugged her shoulder. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” 

She busied herself with the stove again for a moment, and when she turned back to face him, he was mid-bite in a slice of pizza. She made a face at him. “I turned on the oven, you don’t have to eat it cold.” 

He moaned into his bite, chewing it before looking at her seriously. “It’s not cold, it’s exactly like display temperature. The _best_ temperature. Here, try it.” 

He extended his arm toward her, offering her a bite of his slice, and despite the face she made at him, he continued holding it out. She rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them, taking a small bite of his pizza. He set it down on top of the box, resting his elbows on her shoulders as he waited for her to finish and share her thoughts. 

She rested her hands on his knees, settling between them as she finished the bite. She shrugged. “I mean, I’ve definitely tasted better things.” 

He wound his arms around her waist, leaning closer to her. “Oh, I mean… Me too.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then pressed his lips to hers. 

She broke the kiss with a giggle, but leaned into his chest. He kept his arms wrapped around her shoulders, bracketing her in with his chin resting on her head. He sighed deeply. “I don’t want to make things uncomfortable…” He trailed off, and he felt her breathing slow. “And normally I wouldn’t ask this right now, but…” 

She pulled back to look at him, and his hands fell to her hips. He pulled at her t-shirt for a moment, his thumb tracing at her hip absentmindedly while he avoided her gaze. 

“But I’ve really liked you. For a long time. And… I guess, I wanted to know––are we… Do you want to, like…”

“Be your girlfriend?” Amy asked, smiling as he shyly met her gaze. 

He nodded. “Be my girlfriend?” 

She pulled him in for another kiss before she replied, but he was pretty sure he knew the answer even before she said it. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Jake.” 

“Great,” he announced, picking up his slice of pizza again as she backed out of his arms, intent on readying a few slices of pizza for the oven. He laughed softly. “Can you imagine if I didn’t find that video? We’d probably be watching Fargo quietly like a couple of lame, not dating, weirdos.” 

Her laughter bubbled out of her lips, turning away from him to open up the oven. “I never thought I’d be happy that you found that. But if it weren’t for that sex tape, none of this would have happened. ” 

He blew air out of his nose in a little huff. He was careful not to laugh, to choose his next words in a way that he was sure wouldn’t make her self-conscious. “You know, I gotta be honest… I never would’ve thought that you would actually make a sex tape, Ames.” She giggled, and he laughed along with her. “I have the perfect title for it.” 

“Oh?” Amy asked, quirking an eyebrow as she slid the baking sheet into the oven. “What is it?”

He waited until she turned to look at him. “The best thing that ever happened to me.”


End file.
